Czesław Miłosz
Czesław Miłosz (Šeteniai, Litva, 30 qeshor 1911 – Krakov, 14 gushta 2004) është poet polak dhe fitues i Çmimit Nobel për Letërsi. Biografia Veprat * Kompozycja (1930) * Podróż (1930) * Poemat o czasie zastygłym (1933) * Trzy zimy (1936) * Obrachunki * Wiersze (1940) * Równina (1941) * Pieśń niepodległa (1942) * Ocalenie (1945) * Traktat moralny (1947) * Zniewolony umysł (1953) * Zdobycie władzy (1953) * Światło dzienne (1953) * Dolina Issy (1955) * Traktat poetycki (1957) * Rodzinna Europa (1958) * Kontynenty (1958) * Człowiek wśród skorpionów (1961) * Król Popiel i inne wiersze (1961) * Gucio zaczarowany (1965) * Widzenia nad zatoką San Francisco (1969) * Miasto bez imienia (1969) * Prywatne obowiązki (1972) * Gdzie słońce wschodzi i kędy zapada (1974) * Ziemia Ulro (1977) * Ogród nauk (1979) * Hymn o perle (1982) * Nieobjęta ziemia (1984) * Kroniki (1987) * Dalsze okolice (1991) * Zaczynając od moich ulic (1985) * Metafizyczna pauza (1989) * Poszukiwanie ojczyzny (1991) * Rok myśliwego (1991) * Na brzegu rzeki (1994) * Szukanie ojczyzny (1992) * Historia literatury polskiej (1993) * Legendy nowoczesności (1996) * Życie na wyspach (1997) * Piesek przydrożny (1997) * Abecadło Miłosza (1997) * Inne abecadło (1998) * Zaraz po wojnie. Korespondencja z pisarzami 1945-1950 (1998) * Wyprawa w dwudziestolecie (1999) * To (2000) – tomik poetycki (Książka otrzymała laur Śląskiego Wawrzynu Literackiego za 2000 r.) * Orfeusz i Eurydyka (2003) * O podróżach w czasie (2004) * Spiżarnia literacka (2004) * Wiersze ostatnie (2006) * Przypowieść o maku * Ojciec objaśnia * Z okna * Ryba * Przekłady Biblii (1977-1989) Veprat në gjuhën shqipe * Qyteti pa emër, (2008) - Përktheu Mazllum Saneja Lidhjet e jashtme * Milosz.pl—official website of Czesław Miłosz (Polish) * Interview with Czesław Miłoszhttp://www.lpl.arizona.edu/~rhill/Cynthia/articles/SacredVision.html (Georgia Review) * * Biography of Czesław Miłosz * Miłosz reading his poems in English and in Polish at the Internet Poetry Archive on ibiblio.org * Miłosz reading his poems in English at UC Berkeley, February 3, 2000 (online audio file) * Miłosz reading his poems in English at UC Berkeley, April 4, 1983 (with Robert Hass and Robert Pinksy (online audio file) * Information relating to Miłosz as the winner of the 1980 Nobel Prize in Literature (official site) * Nobel Prize acceptance speech http://nobelprize.org/nobel_prizes/literature/laureates/1980/milosz-lecture-en.html * Encyclopedia Britannica * American Academy of Poets * Czeslaw Milosz Facebook Fan Page Kategoria:Shkrimtarë polakë Kategoria:Lindje 1911 Kategoria:Vdekje 2004 Kategoria:Çmimi Nobel për Letërsi an:Czesław Miłosz ar:تشيسلاف ميلوش az:Çeslav Miloş be:Чэслаў Мілаш bg:Чеслав Милош bn:চেসোয়াফ মিওশ br:Czeslaw Milosz ca:Czesław Miłosz crh:Çeslav Miloş cs:Czesław Miłosz da:Czesław Miłosz de:Czesław Miłosz en:Czesław Miłosz eo:Czesław Miłosz es:Czesław Miłosz et:Czesław Miłosz fa:چسلاو میلوش fi:Czesław Miłosz fr:Czesław Miłosz ga:Czesław Miłosz gl:Czesław Miłosz he:צ'סלב מילוש hi:चेस्वाव मीलोश hr:Czesław Miłosz hu:Czesław Miłosz id:Czesław Miłosz io:Czesław Miłosz is:Czesław Miłosz it:Czesław Miłosz ja:チェスワフ・ミウォシュ ku:Czesław Miłosz la:Czeslavus Milosz lt:Česlovas Milošas lv:Česlavs Milošs mr:चेस्लॉ मिलॉझ nl:Czesław Miłosz no:Czesław Miłosz oc:Czesław Miłosz pl:Czesław Miłosz pt:Czesław Miłosz ro:Czesław Miłosz ru:Милош, Чеслав sk:Czesław Miłosz sl:Czesław Miłosz sv:Czesław Miłosz sw:Czeslaw Milosz tr:Czesław Miłosz uk:Мілош Чеслав vi:Czesław Miłosz zh:切斯瓦夫·米沃什 zh-min-nan:Czesław Miłosz